This invention relates to toy telephones and in particular to cords for toy telephones.
Toy telephones usually have a cord connecting the telephone base and the telephone handset in order to realistically simulate a real telephone. However, it has recently come to light that long cords can pose certain risks, for example entangling the user. For this reason, voluntary guidelines have been adopted by toy manufacturers limiting the length of cords in toy telephones and similar toys. However, the shortened cords are not long enough to allow a child to use the toy telephone in a conventional manner. Thus, the shortened cord detracts from the realism of the toy, and makes the toy less fun to play with.